


Forest Encounters

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dendrophilia, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turned out, the sprites themselves weren't very fucking dangerous at all. Whatever their tree guardian thing was, though . . . that was a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> [I don't even … *sigh* This isn't _really_ explicit. Only a bit …]

 

“You've got to be kidding me!”

Isaac's eyes widened, but the second that it took him to decide whether he should run or fight gave that _thing_ in front of him time to fling him into the air.

“Great. Just g—”

~ ~ ~

“Tell me again.”

“Relax, okay? I know exactly what to do.”

Derek's face morphed into one of his patented sourwolf looks; Isaac gave him a long-drawn, rumbling sigh in response.

“I'll be fine. How dangerous can sprites be, anyway?”

“They aren't. But—”

“Relax. I've got this.”

~ ~ ~

As it turned out, the sprites themselves weren't very fucking dangerous at all. Whatever their tree guardian thing was, though . . . that was a different story, one Isaac wished he'd been told in advance. Maybe he should have let Derek finish.

It would have been really nice to avoid this kind of encounter.

~ ~ ~

The day was sunny and bright, and Isaac was in high spirits despite being temporarily degraded to an errand boy. Someone had to deliver the peace offering to the spirits if they wanted to stay here. And, yes, Isaac really was tired of the nomadic life they'd lived after . . . that thing no one talked about anymore. That thing that still crushed his heart.

He brushed off all negativity and set out to do as he was told.

His mission went well until the moment Isaac laid down the note and locket like he was supposed to. Or rather until the moment the sprites showed themselves to pick up these things and Isaac looked at them like he was _not_ supposed to. Even though he couldn't describe any of them to save his life, their beauty enchanted him immediately, and he failed to pry his eyes away.

Only when the sprites shrieked and scattered in all directions did he regain his composure. He shook off the remnants of momentary befuddlement, turned to leave and—

“You've got to be kidding me!”

~ ~ ~

“Isaac! Isaac, are you all right?”

“He's _naked_. How can he _not_ be all right?”

“That's not funny, Stiles. Not funny at all.”

“Oh, well. Derek told him not to look.”

Isaac cracked his eyes open, blinking against the low-hanging late afternoon sun until he could make out Allison's concerned face that was hovering over his own. “Derek knew?” he croaked out, his voice refusing to function properly. 

Allison grimaced.

“Great.”

~ ~ ~

The creature was huge, maybe fifteen feet tall, with grayish bark-like skin (it couldn't be actual bark; it felt _so_ soft) and wildly swaying branches that reminded Isaac of angry snakes. In a blink, they had entangled him, and as he was pulled up in the air, a myriad of curses crossed his mind. His mouth settled on an unbelieving, “Great,” instead. Before he could repeat it, one of the branches nudged his lips, snuck past them, and when he almost choked on tree sap (at least he _hoped_ that's what it was) he realized that this was going to be a lot worse than he had originally assumed.

All further thoughts abandoned him the next moment; Isaac's body went slack the second some of that strangely sweet fluid ran down his throat, his head started to spin, and that was pretty much the end of the story.

Only that it wasn't, of course, but the next chapter was way too weird for his mind to parse it as reality.

After all, there was no such thing as giant, living trees. Especially not giant, living, teenage-boy-fucking trees. And most especially, there was no such thing as multiple orgasmic bliss in an act like that.

~ ~ ~

Isaac refused to talk about what had happened, and the pack didn't make him. Derek had a vague idea, and the rest of them probably had an even more vague idea, and that was that. Stiles kept shooting him looks as if he was dying of curiosity, but even he bit back any questions.

It was weirdly easy to pretend that it had only happened in his imagination. Maybe he'd come in contact with something poisonous. Hallucinations could seem extremely real, even afterwards, or so Isaac had heard. However comforting the thought was, it didn't explain everything. Especially not his missing clothes, why he had been covered in weird, sticky fluids, or why his ass—his whole body, actually—felt so sore that he couldn't sit comfortably for a full day.

And if it had been a dream, why would he wake up at night hot and shivering, hard and leaking and remembering _vividly?_ Missing the oddly soft touches of dozens of branches all over him, covering every inch of his naked body? _Craving_ to be helpless, dominated, bent and broken and having every hole filled and fucked and fucked and filled until he couldn't tell where one orgasm ended and the next started to build?

That was so _not_ cool.

~ ~ ~

The day was sunny and bright, and Isaac was nervous as fuck when he set out to find _that_ place again. But he was really tired of doubting his own sanity ever since . . . that thing he never talked about. That thing that still quickened his heartbeat.

He had to know.

And if there was the tiniest chance of repeating it, well . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Rounds of Kink** 2015 New Year's Mini Round, using two prompts [envoy, forest] and two kinks [immobilization, well-fucked]. I hope this qualifies . . .
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
